


siren

by next



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Detective Hyunwoo, M/M, Serial Killer Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next/pseuds/next
Summary: “i could kill you so easily, detective son,” kihyun says, a sudden tone of annoyance in his voice. he twists his fingers in the dark sheets, nails clawing at the fabric, and looks over his shoulder directly at hyunwoo, a stare so chilling it makes hyunwoo’s skin crawl, the hairs on his arm beginning to stand on end. “but you know why i don’t?”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	siren

"want me to whine like those whores you fuck? beg you to cum in my pussy, fill me with your fat cock?" kihyun asks between shallow breaths as hyunwoo fucks into him, setting a brutal pace. his large hands are gripping kihyun's waist, hard enough to bruise, and kihyun loves the feeling of those rough leather gloves pressed against his skin. he whines obscenely as hyunwoo pulls him back onto his cock, each thrust powerful and pressing right into kihyun’s prostate.

"shut the fuck up," hyunwoo growls, delivering a particularly hard slap to the curve of kihyun's ass, a yelp escaping the younger man at the impact of hyunwoo's hand against his hot skin. hyunwoo marvels at the delicious shade of pink that the skin begins to turn, and smacks kihyun's other cheek, the sound echoing in the room. he's rewarded with a loud whine from the other man, and hyunwoo can't help the devilish smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“i know you love having your cunt fucked. that’s why you come crawling back here every chance you get, practically begging me to wreck your pussy.”

“i could kill you so easily, detective son,” kihyun says, a sudden tone of annoyance in his voice. he twists his fingers in the dark sheets, nails clawing at the fabric, and looks over his shoulder directly at hyunwoo, a stare so chilling it makes hyunwoo’s skin crawl, the hairs on his arm beginning to stand on end. “but you know why i don’t?”

“humor me,” hyunwoo tells him, trying to maintain his cool, delivering a particularly rough thrust that pushes kihyun further up the bed and makes the younger man audibly gasp. hyunwoo would find it endearing if he didn’t know any better.

“i find myself - _oh_ \- taken with you,” kihyun explains, whining when he feels hyunwoo’s pace beginning to slow, now teasing, shallow thrusts. “and i know you feel the same way.” kihyun feels the grip on his waist tighten, and he gives a smooth roll of his hips back, sinking hyunwoo’s cock further into him, meeting his thrusts, groaning at the feeling of being so _full_. hyunwoo wants to laugh at that. 

“don’t flatter yourself,” he says, low and gravely, pumping his hips a few more times before spilling into kihyun with a guttural moan, reaching around the younger man to fist his weeping cock in a gloved hand. the rough slide of hyunwoo’s hand quickly sends kihyun over the edge and he cums with a loud cry, painting the sheets underneath him as hyunwoo rides out his orgasm, deep, slow thrusts against his abused prostate before pulling out. kihyun whines at the feeling of being empty, at the sensation of hyunwoo’s cum beginning to spill from his hole and down the back of his thighs. almost immediately, kihyun collapses on top of the soiled sheets, arms and knees weak, no longer able to hold himself up. 

hyunwoo looks at the image of kihyun thoroughly fucked and splayed out on the bed as he grabs a few tissues from the nightstand next to him, wiping his softening dick before tucking himself back into his boxers and zipping up his dark slacks. he tosses the crumpled tissues into the bin and grabs his coat from where it’s draped over the back of the desk chair. as hyunwoo grabs his keys off the top of the dresser, he spares a glance at kihyun, still lying on his stomach, practically unmoving. the gentle rise and fall of his back is almost imperceptible. 

he knows kihyun won’t run away. knows that even if he did, they would find each other again and repeat this debauched routine until the end of their days. he allows a brief smile to tug at his lips before shoving the keys into his jacket pocket and leaving the dingy motel room, stepping out into the dead of night.

**Author's Note:**

> something that i didn't feel like expanding on, so please take it as it is  
> find me on twitter @glosskihyun


End file.
